


Anti-Flash: Villain AU

by Casual_Internet_Garbage



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry’s kind of an asshole, Flash - Freeform, Maybe a bit of fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Some angst, The Flash - Freeform, villain AU, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Internet_Garbage/pseuds/Casual_Internet_Garbage
Summary: In one universe, Barry Allen is the hero. He's The Flash, the fastest man alive, but what about the other universe? What about the one where Barry Allen is the villain? On the night his mother died and his father was arrested, Barry Allen swore he would avenge his family and find the man who destroyed his family, no matter what got in his way. So what happens when he gains the ability of super speed and uses it to destroy anything in his way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just coming to say Barry doesn’t know who Iris is since he and Joe aren’t close. :))

__

He stared out the window, the thunder and lightning crackling as the rain slammed down against the concrete. It was the night of the particle accelerator activation, and here Barry Allen was, stuck at work. He turned and slammed his fist on the table, letting a yell escape from him.

 

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Barry growled under his breath, craning his head towards the window once more.

 

"I was supposed to be out there. Why am I the only one stuck in this building!?" He yelled out to himself, knowing no one would hear him.

 

The thunder was becoming louder, soon becoming the only audible sound. The sound of crashing echoing through Barry's ears. He was taking heavy breaths when he noticed the liquids around him begin to float in the air. His eyes widened slightly, his lips parting in surprise.

 

"What the..."

 

Almost immediately after the words came out of his mouth, lightning shattered the glass above him and struck him directly in the chest. He stumbled back, the pain excruciating. Barry fell back into a shelf, losing consciousness.

 

~~Time Skip: 10 weeks~~

 

Barry woke up in a hospital, feeling himself bolting upwards, panting heavily. He looked around him, the faded white walls, the wires attached to his arms, the large amount of technology around him. He felt light headed and sick to his stomach. His body wasn't ready to wake up. It was still horribly damaged. He glanced around the room once more before ripping off the wires and going to the bathroom in the room. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He felt like an absolute mess, yet he looked somewhat fine, besides the fact he woke up much too early.He ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember what had happened before he became unconscious, then almost in an instant, memories flashed through his eyes. He...He was working late at the CCPD....There was a heavy storm...Then he was struck by lightning. Barry's eyes widened before he slowly unbuttoned the muted blue shirt the hospital provided him. He took it off, staring at himself in the mirror. He was surprised by the new assortment of abs he definitely did not have earlier. He now had a six pack, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. Directly in the center of his chest was an enormous scar that almost perfectly resembled a lightning bolt.

 

"What the hell...?" Barry managed to say.

 

He was at a loss for words until he heard footsteps heading towards his area. He quickly buttoned his shirt back on and exited the bathroom. At that moment, the doctor entered the room, surprised to see Barry up.

 

"You're...awake?" The doctor stuttered, confused.

 

"I want to get out of here." Barry commanded, ignoring the doctor's question.

 

"No you can't! You were in a coma...you have to stay so we can run some tests-"

 

Barry grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt, his eyes sharp.

 

"Get out of my way." Barry growled before tossing the short man aside.

 

Barry began to run out of the hospital room, only to be shot forward at incredibly high speeds. He ran straight into a wall, making him fall backwards. Barry stood up straight and shook his head, before beginning to run again. He managed to avoid a wall and sprinted out of the hospital, gasping for air once he was out. He looked down at his hands, feeling a smirk creep onto his lips. He....He had powers! He could finally avenge his mother. He could find his mother's murderer. He could make everyone who looked down on him pay. He would make Central City **his.**


	2. Practice Round

     Barry was in his home, still adjusting to everything. He had super speed...now what? He looked up to his white board where he had written an array of notes on speed in general. According to his calculations, if he were to proceed to run at high speeds, his clothes would set on fire, so that would be an issue. He would have to create a set of clothes that could resist how fast he could go. He sighed, pulling out a black dry erase marker, continuing to write more notes on possible materials to use for the clothes. Once he finished that, he would be able to do what he pleased. He felt a smirk creep onto his lips.

 

"Central City will finally be mine for the taking." Barry muttered to himself, looking out from his window.

 

Multiple cliches of people were together, having a good time and laughing. That would change. Barry clenched his fist, returning his gaze to his notes before feeling his phone buzz. He lifted an eyebrow and pulled out his cellphone, checking the notification.

Missed call from: Captain Singh

Shit! This was not what he needed right now. Barry furiously dialed the number onto the keypad and placed the device against his ear, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for a response.

 

Ring....ring....ring...."This call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system-"

 

Barry hung up, giving only an exasperated sigh. He flipped the board around, placing his things into a small bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and ran off to the CCPD. He didn't use his speed to prevent his clothes lighting on fire, but due to this, he was late to work. As always.

 

"Barry Allen! Glad you could finally show up." Captain Singh greeted sarcastically as Barry entered the building.

 

"Sorry Captain. I had some...car troubles." Barry lied. Captain Singh just stared before a smile appeared on his lips.

 

"Car troubles? That's funny! Because I could've sworn that you don't own a car." Singh said with an unimpressed look.

 

Barry nodded, biting his lip. He had forgotten that he did not own that common vehicle.

 

"My apologies, Captain." Barry apologized, though there was no sincerity in it.

 

His words were as cold as ice, though Singh didn't address it. All he did was nod and walk off. Barry gave a low growl as his eyes darkened before turning around and heading to his lab. He placed his palm on his wooden desk, taking deep breaths to calm down. He looked up, his eyes dimmed. He thought of the night he was given his abilities and was taken back to the night of the particle accelerator explosion. An idea popped into his head as his lips formed into a smile.

 

"Let's see what I can borrow from Star Labs." Barry murmured to himself with a sly smirk.

 

He pulled out his phone, checking the time. 1:52 pm. Barry rubbed his hands together, getting ready. He grabbed a sickness mask to cover his face and put on a jacket, using the hood to cover his head. He didn't plan on using his full speed, but he was intending to go fast. He stepped out of his lab, peaking from the walls to make sure no one was watching. When he was sure no one was around, he stepped out of the CCPD building and began to run. He felt an amazing rush as he ran, the breeze flowing through him. After about two minutes of running, he made it to the front of Star Labs. He adjusted his mask and hood to make sure they would stay on and waited for his clothes to cool down a bit since they were getting slightly warm. He took a deep breath as he stared at the circular building that was Star Labs. This would be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will post one more chapter today then they will come slower. They’re coming fast today since I already have 3 chapters on Wattpad XD


	3. Star Labs

     Barry stood in front of Star Labs, taking in a deep breath. He looked at the entrance, taking careful steps forward. He didn't want to trigger an alarm, so he stayed cautious. He gently placed his hand forward, allowing the metal doors to slide open on their own. He took another breath before entering and to his surprise, no alarms went off.

 

"Wow...they have no security?" He thought to himself.

 

He walked inside, occasionally peeking from behind a wall to check for any people. He was shocked to find the place completely baron....or....he thought it was. He stepped into the cortex of the lab, searching through everything for some sort of leather. Maybe he could find something enforced with an alloy. Barry continued to walk around the cortex, placing his hand on some of the technology lying around before he heard a gun cocking.

 

"Who are you?" the voice boomed.

 

Barry turned, lifting his arms into the air. He made eye contact with the person who was behind him. A man around Barry's age, though considerably shorter. The man stood at a height around 5'9, compared to Barry's height of 6'2.

 

"I'm just a passerby." Barry replied, his lips creeping into a slick smile.

 

The man held the gun against his shoulder, his finger lingering over the trigger. Barry gave a low chuckle, tilting his head.

 

"What is your name? It's only right for me to call you by your preferred nickname." Barry said in a low rumble.

 

The man gave a suspicious glance before giving a cocky smirk. "I'll tell you because by the end of this, you'll be in the pipelines. The name's Cisco." the man told him, not faltering.

 

Barry nodded before speeding into Cisco, grabbing the gun and placing it against his back.

 

"If I were you Cisco, I would listen to what I say or else...you would die." Barry threatened, pushing the gun against Cisco's back even further.

 

Cisco seemed shocked, giving a low grunt when the gun dug into his back.

 

"What do you need?" Cisco murmured with hesitance.

 

"What was that?" Barry taunted, kicking his foot at Cisco's knee, causing him to buckle. "Say it louder." Barry commanded, making Cisco shake slightly.

 

"What....What do you need?" Cisco asked, louder this time.

 

Barry grinned and spun around on his heel, placing his pointer finger on his chin. While Barry's back was turned, Cisco clicked a button from under the desk. The button alerted other members of Star Labs that there was an emergency. Right as he pulled his arm away, Barry turned back.

 

"Something that can resist high speeds. Something infused with alloy." Barry demanded, his voice clear.

 

Cisco have a weak nod, running off to the technology lab. Barry gave a satisfied grin, following after him. This would be a lot easier than he thought it'd be. Barry's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

"This is too easy..." Barry murmured softly to himself, not trusting Cisco's words.

 

"Stay right there!" A female voice yelled.

 

Barry spun around, seeing a woman with long brunette hair. Her eyes were sharp and cold, holding a gun as well. Barry gave an annoyed growl as he picked up a gun that was on the table beside him and placed it against Cisco's head.

 

"Move an inch, I will shoot." Barry threatened, making the woman freeze up.

 

"Caitlin, be careful he has-" Before Cisco could finish his sentence, Barry punched him in the gut, making him fall over.

 

"Caitlin, what a beautiful name." Barry complimented, then turning back to Cisco. "Now start moving. I want my suit by tomorrow. If not..." Barry looked around, then making eye contact with Caitlin. "I'll kill this Caitlin girl." He said with a smirk.

 

Cisco froze up, unaware of what he should do. He just gave a weak nod, making Barry chuckle.

 

"Glad we have an arrangement. I'll be back tomorrow at...5 pm." Barry informed, making Cisco's eyes widen.

 

"F-Five!? That's not enough time!" Cisco yelped, making Barry growl.

 

"Did I stutter?" Barry warned, giving a dark look. Cisco gulped and shook his head. Barry gave a low chuckle and sped out of Star Labs, back to the CCPD building. He couldn't wait to wreak havoc on Central City. It was happening soon. 5 pm tomorrow. He had this in the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. The Meeting

4.37 pm. Barry was working at the CCPD that evening. He continuously checked his watch for the time, keeping track of every minute that passed by. The building was working on a new robbery case and had told Barry to work on it, but he had no interest in doing that. Perhaps he would be the next one to commit the crime. He gave a quiet chuckle as he picked up the case folder, flipping through it. He became more intrigued as he read through the information. A possibly powered being has been robbing the local banks around Central City. How pathetic. If a human has been granted the gift of powers, they should spend it on meaningful things. Well, perhaps an occasional robbing of a bank wouldn't hurt.

     "Allen! Stop standing around and get to work!" Captain Singh yelled from outside of his lab.

     Barry gave a low grumble and said nothing, sitting down and continuing to flip through the pages. He just chuckled at the weak description.

Name: Temporarily Unknown

Description: Sandy blonde hair, sharp face, green eyes, scar on upper right cheek

Power(s): Temporary mind manipulation ((Reports state that victims would black out then wake up not remembering anything. Effects seem to last for about 30 minutes.))

    Not bad at all. Mind manipulation could come in handy for him. His lips formed into a slick smile as he stood up, glancing at the time. 5 pm. 30 more minutes. Time passed by so slowly and it was excruciating. He exited his lab and walked around the bottom floor, letting himself take note of the officers around him. He made eye contact with Detective West. Joe West had been working at the CCPD for years, though neither of the two had taken any interest in each other. Barry decided he would talk to some officers. After all, he was in a pretty great mood. He walked over to Joe, placing his hand on the desk carefully.

     "Hello Detective West. I heard you were working on the new case? With these...." Barry paused for a moment. "Powers?"

Joe gave an exasperated sigh, looking forward to Barry.

     "First of all, I'm busy. Secondly, I don't believe in this...power...nonsense. You're the scientist around here, aren't you? Go and find an explanation for this." Joe snapped, obviously tired from the case.

     Barry just gave a subtle glare before nodding and heading back to his lab. For the next 30 minutes, he worked on figuring out what had happened in the comfort of his lab. Once he had checked the time, he found himself smiling at when he saw it was 5:30. He looked around, making sure no one was watching before letting himself speed off, a red and yellow streak of lightning being left behind him. He tried to remember the route to Star Labs and luckily, he did. He ran faster, a silhouette of Star Labs coming closer and closer. Soon, Barry was standing in front of the circular building. Time to start his new life. He took slow steps into Star Labs, entering through the doors and walking to the cortex, looking face to face at Cisco, who seemed calm at his arrival.

 

"Do you have it?" Barry asked, knowing he didn't need to specify what he was talking about.

 

Cisco gave a small nod and pulled out a small ring. It had a golden metal with a black circle on the top. There was a blood red lightning bolt on the circle and it fit on perfectly. Barry snatched the ring and observed it further, looking for any sort of traps. He then saw a minuscule dot in the ring, making him squint. He looked to Cisco, he seemed slightly nervous. Barry returned to the ring, opening the metal which popped open. He pulled out a small tracking device from the ring, making him glare.

 

"Trying to track me down?" Barry hissed, throwing the tracker on the ground and stomping on it.

 

Cisco felt himself sink after watching his tracking device being destroyed. He clenched his fists slightly as he waited for Barry to just leave.

 

"You've spent enough time here, so go!" Cisco snapped.

 

Barry flipped him off and began to walk out of Star Labs, a satisfied smirk on his face. He slipped the ring onto his index finger, the cool metal sliding on as a perfect fit. He turned his gaze forward, seeing Star Labs from a distance.

 

"Get ready Central City. _Get ready for your never ending hell."_


End file.
